


wish I were Heather

by MOONLITDIANE



Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Conan Gray Song, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pining, Pining Sawamura Daichi, Pining Sugawara Koushi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sawamura Daichi Loves Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi Fluff, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Sugawara Koushi-centric, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yearning, i wish i were heather, pining michimiya yui, poor michimiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONLITDIANE/pseuds/MOONLITDIANE
Summary: [1:33 PM]She knew very clearly, even if he wasn’t saying it out loud, that Daichi dreamed of soft gray hair, he dreamed of gunmetal eyes that held an astronomical amount of softness, love, and care, he dreamed of kissing that delicate little beauty mark on his face. She knew Daichi dreamed of waking up every morning next to an angel.or in which Sugawara wished he was Michimiya Yui but Michimiya wished she was Sugawara Koushi.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui & Sawamura Daichi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	wish I were Heather

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 7 of HAIKYUU ANGST WEEK 2020
> 
> PROMPTS INCLUDED:  
> ↪ free day

It was the third of December, Sugawara could vividly remember the cold air nipping at his cheeks.

**“Winter is so pretty but I wished it wasn’t so fucking cold all the time,”** The gray haired boy cursed, wrapping his scarf tighter around him.

**“Here,”** Daichi chuckled, taking out his favorite white sweater from his bag, **“Aren’t you gonna use this?”** Sugawara still took the sweater, stopping in his tracks for a moment to put it on.

**“No, I’m already wrapped pretty comfortably,”** The captain patted his chest, or more specifically, the thick winter coat he had on. **“Besides, it looks better on you,”** Koushi couldn’t stop the shy smile from appearing on his lips nor the bright red flush on his cheeks.

Daichi only returned his smile, dark brown eyes softening at the sight of his best friend burying his face in his light blue scarf to hide his very obvious blush. Daichi opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when someone called his name.

**“Sawamura!”** looking over his shoulder, he saw Michimiya running towards the both of them, **“Good morning, Yui!”**

But Koushi was only looking at him and only him. _Wait, was it just him or did Daichi_ _’s smile grow warmer when he saw Michimiya?_

What he said was true, winter was his favorite because it meant he could stare at Daichi’s pure beauty. It was his favorite sight; snow gently cascading down his dark locks and sometimes, on the tips of his eyelashes. Sugawara loved the sight of red cheeks and nose, he had to hold himself back most of the time to place a kiss on his nose.

Shaking his head, Koushi finally tore his attention from the boy in front of him and towards the girl. He had no rights to be complaining about how Daichi felt for his childhood friend because Daichi Sawamura wasn’t _his_.

God, sometimes he wished he was Michimiya Yui. A pretty girl. A pretty girl who has known him for years. A pretty girl with bright brown eyes that reflected the blue sky and all the delicate clouds.

**“Morning, Sugawara!”** He forced a smile, replying only with a nod as he once again tried to wrap himself tighter around the sweater, subconsciously breathing in Daichi’s warm, boyish scent.

**“Is there something you need, Yui?”** Daichi placed a hand on the small of Koushi’s back, guiding him to start walking.

**“Well, uhm,”** The girl stumbled on her words, quickly catching up to the two boys. Now there were two blushing figures on either side of the captain.

**“I was wondering if you’d like to hang out later? After school?”** Yui fiddled with her fingers. Koushi bit back his tongue, choosing to focus all his attention on the large hand on his upper back, rubbing soft circles to warm him up.

**“I’m sorry, Yui but Kou and I already have plans, right?”** Daichi gazed back at his cold friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to pull him just a little bit closer to provide even more warmth.

Michimiya’s gaze dropped to where Daichi’s hands rested so comfortably around Sugawara, then to the way Daichi’s eyes softened as the setter snuggled closer to him, basking in his body heat. They looked so comfortable, so close, so in love.

**_“Suga and I are just friends,”_** those words echoed at the back of Yui’s mind. She had asked something about their relationship one day while they were both talking in the middle of the hallway. Curiosity had gotten the better of her, as she had caught the two boys staring into each other’s eyes when she barged into the gym.

**_“Suga and I are just friends,”_** he said those words but Yui felt an unsaid _“But”_ at the end of his statement. There was a secret he couldn’t say out loud, not even to himself. Fear? Hesitance? Yui didn’t know what was holding him back but there was this part of her that was glad it was there.

That was a year ago. When they were in 2nd year and Daichi and Sugawara’s intimacy were still kept on a down low. Where their touches were still fleeting and whispers kept behind closed doors but _that was a year ago._ A lot can change in a year and even in a month, Yui found.

She remembered that day. She was wearing the same white sweater that Daichi gave Koushi. It was warm, she had to admit. It smelled just like him, she hated herself for that thought.

She remembered that day, how hard her heart was beating, how much she indulged in the few seconds Daichi’s calloused fingers brushed against her own as he offered the polyester sweater to her. It was the 3rd of December, just like today.

She remembered how Sugawara approached them, examining how her figure was almost drowned at how large the sweater was.

Was it wrong for her to feel this sense of satisfaction and smugness when she saw a glimpse of disappointment flash across Koushi’s face?

**_“That’s so big on her,”_** Sugawara turned to look at the boy whose expression immediately turned to worry. **_“Is it because I’m fat?”_** the setter waved him off with a light hearted chuckle.

And at that moment suddenly, it was all about Sugawara again.

That little bit of attention Daichi was showering her with, that little bit of worry, and genuine interest in her was gone. It was all returned back to Sugawara Koushi and his _fucking angelic_ smile.

Why couldn’t he give her a moment of peace alone with Daichi? Why couldn’t he just let him go? Even their conversation from earlier was all about Koushi.

But that was a year ago and Michimiya Yui saw their eagerness to be around each other grow each day. She stood by the side lines as she watched Daichi become even more mesmerized at the melodic laugh Koushi would always let out so easily. She watched Daichi Sawamura fall even harder for Sugawara Koushi.

**“Yeah we have but you can still hang out with Michimiya this weekend, you said you didn’t have any plans,”** maybe it was the fact that Daichi was showering him with affection but suddenly, Sugawara forgot his insecurities about Yui. All he could think about was Daichi. Daichi. _Daichi_.

Michimiya’s steps started to falter until she was walking just behind the two, watching with a look of disbelief and hurt.

_It was so unfair_ , she thought. She’d known him for years, she knew all his little habits, all his favorites, and have seen him at his lowest. Yet there she was, staring at his back as he doted on another.

That should be her.

_“Why does he even like him?”_ Yui looked down to watch the snow fall onto her school shoes. Deep down, she already knew _why_ he liked him.

That winter day was the coldest winter Michimiya had ever experienced.

So tell her, why was she standing in the middle of a mall, waiting for Daichi Sawamura when she knew there was zero to none chance of him ever feeling the same way for her.

Why was she grasping at straws? Why was she listening to her heart? Why did she throw logical thinking straight out the window?

**“Yui!”** And there he was, walking towards her in a simple black shirt and ripped jeans.

No, Daichi didn’t have bright orange hair like Hinata nor was he extremely tall like Tsukishima but he still stood out from the crowd — in Michimiya’s eyes he did anyways.

He would always stand out to her.

It was such a cliché, Yui decided. It was such a cliché, to fall for a childhood friend. To gaze down at the precipice and staring down at the murky waters of Daichi’s eyes and see the sharpest rocks that screamed _‘he doesn’t like you’_ but still be naive enough to jump and fall, fall and hit the freezing cold waters in hopes of resurfacing to a sunny summer day that will never come.

**“Sawamura!”** _this isn_ _’t a time to wallow in my own feelings_ , Yui thought. _This is a time to bond and catch up with your childhood friend!_

Daichi stopped in front of her and she swore he took her breath away. He was a simple man but he was extraordinary in every way.

**“Which store do you wanna stop by first?”** the dark haired boy gestured for her to walk first. Yui gave a tight lipped smile, the original invitation to watch a movie together dying down on her lips.

**“Any,”**

Seeing Daichi give a smile of relief, Yui felt just a little less upset. Just a little.

**“1 Ah, great because I…well, I wanted to look for a Christmas gift for Suga, maybe you can help me?”**

There it was again. His mind, his thoughts, his priorities are with Sugawara, even if he’s with her. Even if she’s the one who invited him to the mall in the first place.

Michimiya only hummed in response, afraid that her voice might give away her emotional state or she might say the wrong thing.

It was absolute torture walking by his side, his mouth only talking about _Sugawara this, Sugawara that, Will Koushi like this or will Koushi like that?_ And it was almost driving her insane.

_“This day should be about us! It’s supposed to be about us!”_ she wanted to scream, make a scene, snap, and just yell all her feelings out but she can’t. She can’t. It might hurt but she has to bite her tongue, bite her lips, and act like every thing’s okay if she wants to keep Daichi’s eyes in her life.

Finally, they stood inside a jewelry shop, Daichi excitedly pointing towards one particular pair of rings— _couple_ rings. It was shaped like a single silver feather, wrapping around your finger.

**“Reminds me of the color of his eyes,”** the captain passed it over to the store clerk, waiting for them to wrap it up.

_“You were supposed to buy_ me _a ring,_ _”_ but that was all in her dreams, her dreams that she made up when she was 12 years old.

Yui wished, she wished with everything she had in her, that the loving look in Daichi’s eyes as he gazed over at her, was because of her. She wished his thoughts were of her.

In her dreams, Daichi was leaning over to capture her lips with his own. In her dreams, Daichi would repeat the words **_“Suga and I are just friends,”_** but sincerely this time. In her dreams, his arms were around her, providing warmth for her slowly dying heart.

But that was all in her dreams.

She knew very clearly, even if he wasn’t saying it out loud, that Daichi dreamed of soft gray hair, he dreamed of gunmetal eyes that held an astronomical amount of softness, love, and care, he dreamed of kissing that delicate little beauty mark on his face. She knew Daichi dreamed of waking up every morning next to an _angel_.

An angel.

One word to describe Sugawara Koushi was _angelic._ He was angelic.

**“Those can be his angel wings,”** Yui could actually hear her heartbreak, playing with another ring. The rose gold band was cold against the skin of her fingers, it was shaped like a bow and she _adored_ it.

_“But this can be our promise ring,”_ she wanted to continue but once again, she bit her tongue and she stepped back through the doors of her heart, only to gaze outside the window, and stare at Daichi looking the other way.

**“I was originally thinking of it as symbolizing the crow, our school mascot”,** Daichi thanked the store clerk, accepting the carefully wrapped box. **“But now that you mention it, yeah, Suga is such an angel, isn’t he?”**

Daichi didn’t even notice Yui’s silence, his attention all on the velvet box on his hands.

Michimiya bit her lips, fidgeting slightly before she looked up once again, watching Daichi’s face soften, almost like just the thought of Sugawara brought him peace.

**“Sawamura, please tell me honestly this time, are you and Sugawara in a relationship?”**

She wanted to now. She really wanted to know. She had to know.

She hoped that whatever the answer was, it would bring her a sense of closure, to help her move on from this decade long pining. She was just exhausted of running after Sawamura when he would never ever look over his shoulder and slow down for her.

Daichi smiled and Yui cursed herself because at the sight of his lips curving upwards, she fell in love all over again.

**“Not yet,”**

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this isn't as angsty as the others but I think we all need a treat after those 6 sad days.
> 
> follow me on twitter : @kacchanfilms  
> Leave comments, I always love reading your reactions!


End file.
